A friend for Luna
by lunarsky7
Summary: Luna has been feeling lonely lately. She longed for a best friend until she stumbles upon an injured bird. Will the two become close friends?


Daylight flooded Luna's room as she allowed herself to get some rest from a hard nights work. Raising the moon is no easy task. She began to open her eyes, letting the sun's rays beam down on her. Luna smiled and got up from her bed. She trotted into her bathroom to comb her mane and tail. Using her magic, she levitated one of her combs. Luna looked at herself in the mirror after she finished combing her hair. Her mane and tail were bubblegum blue again, soft and silky. Her hair looks like that only during the day. When nighttime falls, her hair transforms and looks like the night sky, glittering as if stars were in her hair. Even her coat changed shading. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling it was all due to the time of day. She adored her sister's day as much as she adored her own night. Luna trotted downstairs to get something to eat. It was different to live far from your own sister. She was greeted by her guards once she reached a large room after going down the stairs. It was filled with all sorts of things from furniture to smaller things like pictures. Her castle was a little different. It had the same color as her coat looked like during the night. It wasn't scary though, it felt like any home did. Luna entered the kitchen, following the scent of eggs, toast, and french toast. "I smell that you're making breakfast," Luna laughed at the joke she made. A sky blue unicorn turned around and said,"Why yes, yes I am." The unicorn giggled. She had a curly mane and tail both aqua blue in color. Her eyes were lime green and had three eye lashes on top of both eyes. The unicorn's name is Silver, and her cutie mark was of a silver dish with its top covering what was inside. She's in charge of making food considering Luna is royalty. Luna treated her nicely and in fact, they were both friends. "Care to taste test?" Silver asked. "I'd be delighted to," Luna replied giggling. She took a bit of the french toast and said,"Mmmm delicious. The exact reason why I love your cooking." Silver blushed and replied,"Its nothing, really." "I can help you clean the dishes, and later we can make something together for dinner tonight. How does that sound?" Luna asked. Silver smiled and exclaimed,"I'd be delighted to princess." Luna smiled and said back,"Please, you don't have to call me princess. You can call me Luna." "As you wish best friend," Silver replied with a smile. After Luna finished her breakfast, she helped Silver with the dishes like she promised. When they finished Luna told Silver she wanted a few moments of peace and quiet. Luna was still shaken up from the whole Nightmare moon episode. She trotted into her garden and sat on a bench near a pond. She looked into the pond seeing her reflection staring back at her. Luna sighed. She missed her sister and her parents so very much. Parents..a word that allowed a memory to come into view in Luna's mind. _"See that Luna my dear? That's the sun," her mother's voice sounded so calm and gentle. "It's preeetty," filly Luna said in her baby voice. Her mother laughed and hugged Luna. Luna watched as her sister flew in the air with their father. Both of them looked amazing, her father had an amazing mane and tail. It looked like the night sky with its twinkling stars. Her mother looked graceful with her mane and tail that looked like solar flares. She loved them very much. _Luna blinked as she snapped out of her trance like state. She began to sing to herself, saying what she felt like. "Endless nights in open space. Not a breeze upon my face, wish this torture would end soon. Trapped all alone upon the moon. Now I'm here, I have returned but nothings changed, and nothings learned. No one cares, I've not a friend, so please just send me back again." She cried, not being able to finish the song. Luna suddenly heard a cry. It sounded like a bird of somesort. Luna wiped her tears away and got up to investigate where the sound was coming from. She saw a black bird on the ground, part of its wing stuck under a rock. It shrieked out in pain. Luna rushed over and used her magic to remove the rock. The rock was finally gone. Luna held the bird gently, knowing the poor creature was wounded. The bird looked lovely with its shiny black feathers and sparkling white dots everywhere on its body. It was a rather large bird. Almost like it was a.."You're a are very rare," Luna exclaimed. Indeed the bird was considering it looked just like the night sky. Even its eyes looked just like the moon, only more fiercer. The bird looked at Luna, as if to ask her,"Can you please help me?" Luna took the injured bird inside, cleaning the wound and putting bandages on it. She finished wrapping the wing in a white ribbon-like baadage. Luna placed the bird on her bed saying,"You should get some rest ok. Do you have a name?" The bird shook its head to say no. It looked relatively close to how her sister's pet looked like. Only, more nighttime like and a bit smaller. "How about i give you a name then?" Luna took a moment to think of a name when she finally said,"How about Midnight?" The bird chirped in delight as it landed on her back. Luna smiled, Midnight smiled right back. "I suppose you're a female based on the sound of your chirp," Luna said. She knew quiet a lot about rare birds, for she spent her free time reading about all the different species. Midnight chirped happily as Luna trotted downstairs to ask Silver if there was a perch of some sort her new friend.


End file.
